


carcinoGeneticist [CG] is currently idle!

by danonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depressed Karkat Vantas, Fucked Up, I Wrote This For Personal Reasons, I'm Going Through Some Shit Right Now, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Meteorstuck, Other, Short, Suicide Attempt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danonymous/pseuds/danonymous
Summary: --carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 23:06----turntechGodhead [TG] is currently idle!--CG: HEYCG: JUST TEXTING YOU TO LET YOU KNOWGC: ICG: I LOVE YOUCG: SORRY--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 23:08--sorry guys i'm sorting through some shit rn
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 13





	carcinoGeneticist [CG] is currently idle!

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 23:06-- 

\--turntechGodhead [TG] is currently idle!-- 

CG: HEY 

CG: JUST TEXTING YOU TO LET YOU KNOW 

GC: I 

CG: I LOVE YOU 

CG: SORRY 

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 23:08-- 

  
  


\--turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 23:41-- 

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] is currently idle!-- 

TG: hey man sorry i didnt see your text 

TG: fell asleep 

TG: and yeah dude i love you too 

TG: why are you sorry tho 

TG: 

TG: 

TG: do you wanna talk 

TG: i'll knock on your door 

TG: sorry if i wake you up haha 

\--turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 23:50--

  
Dave knocked loudly on Karkat's respiteblock door.  
  
...nothing.  
  
"Hey dude, you okay in there?"  
  
...nothing.  
  
"Wake up shithead or I'm coming in!"  
  
...nothing.  
  
"..."  
  
Dave knocked loudly on Karkat's respiteblock door.  
  
...nothing.  
  
Dave gently opened Karkat's respiteblock door.  
  
There was someone hanging from the ceiling.  
  
Dave screamed.  
  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] is currently idle!--

  



End file.
